Showing the World to Dance
by ginnygirl528
Summary: Harry, Pansy, Ginny, and Draco are ballet dancers. They have lied there way through Hogwarts and kept their secret well. But an unexpected friend and a chance to dance forever leave them trying to peice back together their lives in the wizarding world. With their lies slowly breaking, this will be an interesting year. HP/G D/P HG/R sixth year/Dumbledore Bashing
1. Dance until the dropping stops

Pansy sat in the gym, flexing her feet and doing yoga. The year at Hogwarts had left her no time to practice for the academy's summer season. Plus, her friends had started noticing how little she ate. She didn't have an eating disorder, but everything at Hogwarts was so unhealthy it was impossible for her to even look at it. Sure, she had lost a pound or two, but between eating hardly anything and practice, it wasn't her fault.

The gym was crowded with skinny girls and muscled boys. Everyone was trying to loose those few pounds gained over break. It wasn't like they had to be super skinny, they just liked it that way. Pansy caught Ginny's eye across the room. Ginny winked at her before going back to her stretching. They had been going to the same dance academy ever since they started at the age of two and three respectively. Together, they ruled the academy's summer program and had since they were old enough to get into it.

Harry Potter had started in their class a year after they had. Draco Malfoy had started the year after that. Both were currently messing around, earning them a few angry looks. Pansy and Ginny shook their heads at them, snickering whenever someone told them to sod off.

Harry's aunt had been delighted in learning that he was a natural at ballet. She and Vernon were retired from the world of the stage. Petunia had been a dancer while Vernon had made a living as a prop designer. Dudley had decided to stay dedicated to his studies instead of following his parents footsteps. Harry and Ginny had been dating for three years now and Petunia was already planning the wedding.

Draco had been entered by his mother. His father still had no idea what he did every day. The music spoke to him, but he also took a vocal class and modern dance class. While Harry and Pansy took strictly dance classes, Ginny had broken off like Draco and had decided to take multiple music classes. She now knew how to play the piano, violin, viola, guitar, cello, and drums.

Despite there differences, Pansy, Draco, Ginny, and Harry were best friends. But they weren't stupid. They knew what people would think if they hung out together at school or told people they were professional ballet dancers. So they didn't talk to each other outside of practice and performances.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Pansy stood up and walked to where Ginny was sewing on ribbons to her point shoes. "What do you think about the cast list for _Coppelia_?"

Ginny smirked. "I think you and Harry will be amazing as Swanilda and Franz." She was referring to the two main characters in the ballet. Pansy and Harry had been partners since they were twelve. Recently, they had been cast together as lovers in _Coppelia_.

"How's school?" Pansy asked innocently.

"Torture is what it should be called," answered Ginny darkly.

Pansy took out her new pair of pointe shoes. "Lets go. I still have to set up my spot in the dressing room and we have warm up in twenty minutes." Sewing as she walked, Pansy started toward the dressing rooms.

Harry noticed them leaving. As Ginny turned back to get her bag, he caught her eye and winked at her. She blushed, and Harry realized that going back to school would be very… interesting.

_Ballet ~ Ballet~ Ballet~ Ballet~ Ballet_

Pansy adjusted her hair piece. It was the last performance before she went to Hogwarts for her sixth year. Earlier that day she had auditioned for the Royal Ballet Company. She had spent hours trying to convince Ginny that money wasn't a problem and that they'd help her pay for it if she got in. Adding a little more blush, Pansy stepped out of the dressing room, promising Ginny that they'd talk later.

The trip to the wings was a short one she had made many times. _I thought yoga helped anxiety_, thought Pansy as she stood, ready to dance her part, in the wings of the stage. She stripped off her leg warmers and did a few exercises that Petunia had taught her. _Time to shine,_ Pansy thought as she stepped onto the stage.

"You're doing fine. Everything's going to be fine," Harry whispered to her as he let her go for the final lift. He always did that when they had something particularly hard to do.

"Thanks, Harry," she whispered back as he held her, suspended above his head.

Later, in the wings, Pansy spied Ginny trying to keep moving, trying not to faint. She didn't faint, luckily. Pansy watched her friend with sad eyes. Pressure had kept her from eating, and Pansy was worried what would happen if she did faint. But what she was sure about was that it would be an interesting year at Hogwarts.

_Ballet~ Ballet~ Ballet~ Ballet~ Ballet_

Harry stood by himself on Platform 9 and ¾. Aunt Petunia had wanted him to act like they were horrible to him. _To make Dumbledore think he was right, they had told him. He had come up with quite a convincing lie, but it saddened him to think that anyone would think it was okay to put a child in a house like the one in his lies. He looked at the Hogwarts Express and wished, not for the first time, that he could turn around and go back to dancing. But that wasn't an option. He was condemned to a life based around something he couldn't even remember. _

_Breaking out of his thoughts, he turned as someone called his name. "Harry!" A girl around eleven shrieked from across the platform. Harry smiled as she ran through confused couples, her blond pigtails swinging behind her and her feet not making sound. Ann-Elise Mackly flew into his open arms as he lifted her off her feet._

"_Prodigy!" Harry greeted her. Her impeccable dancing had earned her the nickname prodigy, a title she was more than worthy of. "Where have you been?"_

"_Mum and I moved around a lot. But I did get to experience some other dancing traditions. Madame Jang thought I was a doll at fan dancing when we stayed in Japan," Ann-Elise exclaimed._

"_You're going cheeky," said Harry as he poked her cheek. She giggled and led him onto the train. Harry shot a backward glance at the platform to see an amused Weasley family and a laughing Ginny. _


	2. Never Again

Ginny Weasley sat, bored out of her mind, at the Gryffindore table. Sure, the food had appeared, but it wasn't like she was going to eat any of it. She didn't even come down for breakfast anymore! Instead, she snuck into the kitchens and met Pansy, or she didn't even have breakfast. It was the same with lunch, too. But Ginny despised dinner. She couldn't get out of it and her friends started noticing how little was going into her.

It didn't matter. What mattered was that she had enough to get through the day with extra energy left over. Eating all the unhealthy stuff her parents, siblings, and friends piled onto her plate was not going to help. She had gained five pounds last year!

"Ginny, you need to eat," said Colin. _Oh no,_ thought Ginny. _He did not just say that._

"Don't they feed you at home?" Amanda sneered at her. "Or are you too poor for a decent meal."

"I go to a camp during the summer, Amanda," Ginny snapped.

"Well…" Ginny tuned her out. She didn't need a lecture right now. Ginny sighed and caught Pansy's eye. Pansy smiled at her, jerking her head towards Harry and mouthing_ Have you seen her?_. Ginny nodded and mouthed back _Our little girl came home._ Giggling, Pansy got up and daringly walked up to the Gryffindore table. You could hear a pin drop by the time she reached the table.

"Hey, Potter," Pansy sneered, obviously trying not to laugh at the expression on Ann-Elise's face. "Who's your friend? Is she a mudblood?"

"Wouldn't you know that, Parkinson? Or do you forget everything you hear?" asked Harry innocently.

Pansy glared at him for not playing along. "Don't worry, Prodigy," said Pansy as she turned back to Ann-Elise. "We're still the same." She ruffled Harry's hair and went back to the Slytherin table, walking so slow Ginny was positive a thousand rumors would be circling the school about how they had been dating for the past few months. Ginny snorted into her water, but she received no attention whatsoever from her friends.

That was fine by her. She grabbed a few berries and snuck out of the hall. Luckily, not many saw her or cared about her enough to say something. Smiling as she skipped through the halls, she thought about how much time she had before dinner let out. Her pointe shoes needed to be broken in and she had to sew ribbons on them, too. It _would_ keep her occupied and she would get something done.

But, sadly, that wouldn't be. Ginny felt someone grab her arm and shove her behind a tapestry. Before she could say anything, a pair of lips crashed onto hers. The hand never removed itself from her wrist and Ginny found she was too shocked to push whoever it was away. Suddenly, light flooded in from the corridor as someone pushed away the tapestry. "Ginny?" said a hurt voice as the pair of lips left hers. Whoever it was ran away before she could get a good look at him.

Looking up, she saw Harry's hurt eyes. "Harry-" she croaked. He had been her boyfriend for three years and now he probably thought she had wanted to kiss whoever it was. "I can explain," she finished lamely. Why did she have to say the one thing that made her sound guilty? Tears welled in her eyes.

"Save it," Harry said. "And consider yourself dumped."

"No! Harry! I didn't even see who it was. I was too shocked to push him away. It didn't mean anything," said Ginny, horror written on her face.

"Save your excuses," said Harry as he turned away from her. He walked down the corridor and turned at the corner sharply. Tears began flowing freely as Ginny turned and ran the other way. Harry had _dumped_ her. This wasn't fair. Day 1 and it was already turning into a bad year.

Ginny reached the seventh floor corridor at the same time dinner let out. She was hardly out of breath as she walked in front of the bare wall three times. Opening the door, she was relieved to find the dance studio she had used since she had found the room. Equipment from the gym was spread out in one corner, in another corner there was a barre near a radio charmed to work without electricity, and covering every wall was a mirror that stretched from floor to ceiling. They had been using an abandoned classroom before she had found this. They still came here to practice and talk. But now she just wanted to be alone.

Changing into her sweatpants and leotard, she tied on her old pointe shoes and stretched for a little. Soon, she found herself by the radio, trying to decide which CD to put in. She selected one randomly and immediately regretted it. It was Petunia's _Nutcracker_ music. The music she had used to choreograph a duet for Harry and Ginny when they had started dating. Well, at least it was decent music.

She started spinning across the makeshift stage, stopping every few turns to do something else. As the music rose, Ginny started jumping and spinning across the stage. She could feel the ground through her shoes. Her feet were going to be a bloody mess when she took them off. She felt the music pound through her as she did every move she could think of. The pain finally set in with reality. Never again would Harry kiss her, hold her, or tell her everything would be alright. Never again would he dance with her.

That fact set in as she leaped through the sky in a jete. Crumbling to the floor, Ginny's vision became blurred by tears. She ripped off her pointe shoes and hurled them at the wall. "No!" she screamed. Her heart was crumbling and her heartbreaking scream wasn't releasing enough stress. Becoming frustrated, Ginny grabbed the nearest thing- a 5 pound weight- and threw it away from her. It hit the radio and the music stopped. With no music, Ginny felt lost, like a child without their mother. She curled into a ball and cried on the floor. Eventually, she passed out. She was just laying there, frail and weak.

_Ballet~ Ballet~ Ballet~ Ballet~ Ballet_

_Harry had been crying for the whole night. He hadn't even gone up to the dorm. Instead, he had sat in the common room for hours before falling asleep. Hermione had gotten out of him that it had to do with his girlfriend cheating on him, but he had never told her who. To say they were surprised was an understatement._

_Now, sitting at the Gryffindore table, he couldn't get Ginny off his mind. "All this for a girl, mate?" asked Ron. "You're barely touching your plate."_

"_Yeah," Harry muttered. "All this for a girl." _


	3. Her Lovely Broken Heart

It continued like that for a month. Ginny hardly spoke to anyone while her grades dropped dramatically. Harry threw himself into his schoolwork and avoided Ginny as much as possible. Everyone noticed. Ann-Elise had been filled in on what had happened, but, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find anything to get them together.

Today happened to be one of the days she was trying. "Find anything?" asked Draco as he sat down next to her. A few people from neighboring tables gave them odd looks.

"No," said Ann-Elise. She sighed. "Apparently neither of them saw who it actually was."

Draco laughed. It was mocking and cruel. "I doubt that matters when both of them are close to killing themselves one month into the school year."

"Well, Ginny's at least eating a little more, but instead of buckets of ice cream like most girls eat after a breakup, she's drowning her sorrows in as little extra food as possible. Dancing is her outlet, Draco. She passes out from exhaustion almost every night and has gone through almost three pairs of pointe shoes," Ann-Elise said, glaring at him for thinking her efforts were in vain.

"Harry's not much better," snapped Draco. "He disappears every night to dance. Pansy can't even get through to him, and they're like siblings. Unlike Ginny, he's studying harder than ever, but everyone can tell he's upset."

"What are you trying to say?" said Ann-Elise, outraged.

"You're such a Hufflepuff. I'm saying that it will take a miracle to get them back together! Harry still thinks she cheated on him," Draco said. Silence fell over the table as they thought about what miracle would get their friends back together.

"I know," exclaimed Ann-Elise ten minutes later. Draco turned to her but didn't say anything. "We have to get Harry to realize that Ginny didn't cheat on him. It may not get them back together, but it's a start."

"And we'll also have to get them to stop dancing every night. They'll kill themselves from exhaustion," Draco added. They spent the rest of the day going over plans until they separated to go back to their common rooms. If everything went as planned, they would have their friends back soon.

_Ballet~ Ballet~ Ballet~ Ballet~ Ballet_

Ginny sat in History of Magic trying desperately not to fall asleep on her sewing. Petunia had recommended black ribbons on her pointe shoes because they were stronger than pink ribbons. Colin snored lightly next to her as she put away her things. Smiling at the clock, she started poking Colin. When they were in first year, she was always late for lunch because of his ability to sleep forever. "Wakey, wakey," she whispered, still poking him in the side. He snored again and sleepily batted her hand away.

"No," he mumbled. Ginny giggled and counted down the seconds until the bell rang. But when it rang, Colin still refused to wake up. Ginny comically rolled up her sleeves, much to the amusement of those watching. She was only really herself when she hung out with Colin. She mimed counting down before shoving him onto the floor, grabbing her stuff, and running. "Ginny!" roared Colin as he chased after her.

Ginny dived under the Gryffindor table. "Don't you people shave?" muttered Ginny as she crawled through legs.

"Where is she?" yelled Colin, bounding into the hall.

"Who?" asked a voice. It was obviously Hermione's.

Ginny snickered as Colin ignored Hermione and continued searching. Seconds later, a tug on her leg sent her flying out from under the table. She slid across the floor like a sack of potatoes. Wincing at the thought of being _anything_ like a potato, Ginny turned, coming face-to-face with an angry Colin Creevy. "Well, that was fun," Ginny said as she stood up off the floor. She sat down, pretending nothing had happened. A few moments later, Colin sat next to her and lunch was normal again.

"I do not have a crush on Amanda!" Colin said later. Ginny had caught him staring at Amanda during lunch.

"If you do, I won't say anything," Ginny replied, daintily taking a sip of water.

"And what about the pretend vomiting?" said Colin.

"You do have a crush on her!" yelled Ginny victoriously. A few people around them laughed. "Are you going to say something or no?" said Ginny when Colin didn't say anything to defend himself. She saw what he was looking at when she looked up. Whispers filled the hall as the owl made its way to the Gryffindor table. The blood red howler in its beak gleamed menacingly in the light. Ginny's eyes widened.

"Is that Errol?" asked Colin, his eyes never leaving the owl.

"I hope not." Ginny's heart sunk as she realized the owl was heading straight for them. Errol landed in a flurry of wings and Colin's lunch.

Hesitantly, Ginny opened the howler. There were laughs and shouts of "What did you do?" echoing across the all, but everyone went silent as the later exploded open. "GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! WHAT IN THE WORLD MADE YOU THINK IT WAS ALRIGHT TO AUDITION FOR SOMETHING AND NOT TELL US?!" Mrs. Weasley's voice shouted at her. "HOW DARE YOU MAKE US FEEL GUILTY ABOUT NOT BEING ABLE TO PAY! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN CONSIDER QUITTING HOGWARTS!? YOU ARE NEVER GOING BACK TO THAT ACADEMY! YOU'RE NEVER TAKING ANOTHER CLASS AGAIN!" The howler ripped itself up and laid motionless on the table.

Ginny sat there until reality cut in. Her mother would take her out of the academy. Everything she had worked for could fall apart. "No," Ginny mumbled as she unconsciously picked up her bag and ran to the studio. She could hear voices behind her, asking her questions and telling her to stop, but she couldn't. She couldn't answer their questions or stop until she was in the studio again.

Collapsing on the hard floor, Ginny felt the tears flow over. They burned against her cheeks and dripped onto the wood floor. Ginny slowly sat up, falling again and again until she finally managed to sit up. She took out her shoes, but she made no motion to put them on. She sat on the floor just looking at them, her pink pointe shoes with black ribbons. Yesterday, she had broken them in. Now, she couldn't put them on. Why would she do something that she would never get to do again? Why would she torture herself?

_Because the pain feels good_, a voice whispered from the back of her mind. _It feels good to be moving. It feels good to have blisters from something you love. It feels good to become someone else than the lie you created. It feels good. Her mother couldn't take away her dancing. She would find a way to dance. And she knew of a way. She had to get a scholarship._


	4. Days till we fall

Two days after the incident, Pansy walked into the hall wearing her hip hop outfit and sweating buckets. Stumbling in her tiredness, she flopped into the seat beside Draco. Half the boys in the hall were gawking at her, but when she asked Draco why he started laughing. "Pansy, you forgot to change back into your regular clothes," he said, smiling.

"I didn't forget," Pansy snapped. "I'm going back up there after lunch."

Draco chuckled. "Well, you could have at least changed first." He grabbed the nearest roll and bit into it. "What part are you hoping to get in _The Nutcracker_?"

"For goodness sake, Draco, it isn't even Holloween," said Pansy as she poured herself some water. "I was thinking more along the lines of the Fall showcase."

"Are you talking about the one we always miss?" Draco asked. He offered her some berries, which she took gratefully.

"That's just it, Draco. We never get any good parts in any of the performances because we're never there. We never get to do any of the showcases. We have to use old videos to learn our parts for the _Nutcracker_." She turned her head to look at him. "I just want to do one showcase."

Sighing, Draco took her hand underneath the table. "Well, I guess I'll be helping you," he said. Pansy squealed, hugging him so tightly he couldn't breath. Several people looked amused as their friends pointed and giggled. _What have I gotten myself into_, Draco wondered.

_Ballet~ Ballet~ Ballet~ Ballet~ Ballet~_

Five minutes later, Pansy and Draco sat in the studio consulting old videos they had charmed to work in Hogwarts. Lazy sunlight filtered through the windows, and the room had an almost picturesque feel. They had been watching old showcase videos for the past half hour. They had a few ideas, but nothing spectacular.

"Knock knock," said Ann-Elise, walking into the room like a supermodel. "I brought the Gryffindorks."

Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes at Ann-Elise. They stood apart from each other, both refusing to look at each other. Ginny sat indian style next to Pansy as Harry conjured bean bag chairs for Ann-Elise and himself. "What are you watching?" Ginny asked Pansy.

"I think we're watching last year's showcase," answered Pansy. A group called _The Freaky Bells_ was up next. They were a hip hop group.

"Well, they are definitely freaky," muttered Draco. The music drummed against the speakers, getting slowly louder and louder. Pansy muttered something about poor technique before fast forwarding to the next group. Ginny stole the notepad they had been writing ideas on, scribbling down one of her own before passing it to Harry and Ann-Elise. The pair shared a look, rolling their eyes before tossing the notepad aside and turning back to watch the showcase.

"I've got it!" shouted Ginny after five minutes of watching a group called _The Scare Artist_. "We should do a different version of the can-can."

"There are dudes here," Harry said, laughing. "You'd do well to remember that."

"I think we should have Ginny as the main dancer. And we should have some fun with it, of course," said Pansy. "We could tell a story, but it should be something sad."

"But it can't be cheesy," said Ginny. "I refuse to do a cheesy love story."

Ann-Elise smiled sweetly. "Why don't we do your love story?" Harry and Ginny stiffened. Their break up was still fresh in their minds. Of course, Ann-Elise knew that. "Think about it. The tragic fight that broke up the beautiful love story would be perfect for a dance."

"No, Prodigy. I don't want to do a pas de deux with Harry," Ginny said. "If he doesn't trust me not to cheat on him, how can I trust him to not drop me?"

"You could at least try the idea," Draco put in hesitantly. "I think it may actually work."

"Well, nobody asked your opinion," snapped Harry before getting up and storming out, the door banging shut behind him. Ginny soon followed. She walked through several corridors before sighing and turning back. If they didn't get any work done, they couldn't do the showcase. Pansy would be heartbroken if they didn't do the showcase. It just wasn't going to work for her and Harry to do a pas de deux. Ginny shook her head. Ann-Elise shouldn't have said that.

Before Ginny could take another step, though, she ran into something hard. Stumbling backward, she grabbed whatever she had hit to steady herself. Somebody chuckled. Ginny hadn't hit an _it_; she had hit a _he_. Blushing, she looked up into the smiling face of Dean Thomas. Oh, this was awkward.

"Well," said Dean. "This is quite the unexpected way to meet a pretty lady like yourself."

_Oh, god, is he _flirting_ with me._

"I must say a young lady like yourself should never walk alone." Dean was talking again. Ginny blush grew when he said young lady. It sounded like a romance novel. "Which reminds me," said Dean, "I was wondering if you would accompany to Hogsmeade. I have been meaning to ask you."

"Oh… um…" Ginny stuttered. She didn't want to sound like she hated him. "I'm sorry, Dean, but I already said I would go with one of my friends."

Dean blushed. Ginny mentally kicked herself for making it sound like she was taken. "Well, see you in the common room," said Dean, exiting quickly. Ginny sighed. Now, she had to find someone willing to go with her. Movement to her left made her jump and she saw a piece of silver flash through the air. _Odd, _she thought. _That doesn't usually happen, even if it is Hogwarts._

_Ballet~ Ballet~ Ballet~ Ballet~ Ballet~_

_Harry watched from underneath the invisibility cloak as Ginny turned Dean down. He heard her sigh as she kept walking down the corridor. Harry almost sobbed as he watched her go. Maybe he had been wrong. Maybe she really hadn't cheated on him. If she had cheated on him, she would have jumped at the chance to go on a date with someone. A cheater would do that, right?_

_Harry shook his head to clear it. He didn't know what to believe. But, maybe, Ginny hadn't cheated on him. Maybe he should have trusted her more._


End file.
